


Семейные реликвии

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Harry Potter [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva





	Семейные реликвии

***  
Связка ключей, блеснув в лучах майского солнца, перекочевала из морщинистых пальцев бывшей хозяйки в ухоженную руку новой владелицы. Наманикюренные пальчики цепко ухватили потускневший от времени символ нового приобретения.  
  
Да, это всего лишь символ – через пару месяцев эти старые ключи будут уже не нужны. Их сменят новые. И сама булочная после капитального ремонта станет красивой и современной. Как ее новая хозяйка. А прежней владелице давно пора было на покой… Подумать только, целых три недели они с мужем уговаривали эту старую упрямицу продать заведение, которое она все равно не могла уже содержать! Кстати, о покое: а когда конкретно она освободит квартирку над булочной и уедет в этот свой дом престарелых? Надо бы уточнить…  
  
\- Желаю вам успехов, моя дорогая! Я мечтаю, чтобы дело, в которое три поколения моей семьи вложили труд и любовь, вновь расцвело – теперь уже в ваших заботливых руках…    
  
\- Что? Ах, да, конечно, спасибо вам большое... Можно узнать, мисс Ковальски, когда вы планируете съехать?  
  
\- Как и договаривались, через шесть дней.  
  
\- Я хотела бы еще зайти к вам на днях… Вы не надумали продать свою «Девушку на качелях»?  
  
\- Нет, милая, простите… Я ведь уже говорила вам, что она не продается. Но вы заходите, конечно.

\- Непременно зайду, мисс Ковальски!  
  
***

«Ой, сколько всего еще надо собрать и уложить… Вроде и немного вещей осталось, почти всё распродано, а все же коробок десять в общей сложности наберется. Ну да ничего, впереди почти неделя на сборы», – перебирала в уме предстоящие хлопоты бывшая владелица булочной.   
  
Вот эта, самая прочная, хотя и не самая крупная коробка – для наиболее ценного из всего ее имущества. И первой туда с почетом отправится хрупкая красавица в воздушном платье – фамильная реликвия семьи Ковальски, «Девушка на качелях». Она так похожа на изящную красавицу Куинни… Пожилая женщина ласково скользнула взглядом по тонкому стану и нежному личику статуэтки, прежде чем укутать ее пузырчатой пленкой, а сверху – еще и толстым пледом в несколько слоев. Ну вот, теперь ее любимой красавице не страшна никакая тряска! Хотя, конечно, заботливая хозяйка все равно повезет ее в руках, а не положит в кузов грузовичка.  
  
Эту большую старинную статуэтку Якоб подарил супруге в день ее рождения – первый в истории их свежеиспеченного супружества день ее рождения. Тогда, через три месяца после свадьбы, он с ног сбился, разыскивая в магазинах украшение, которое было бы достойно его обожаемой Куинни. Та зима в Нью-Йорке выдалась особенно холодной. Но ценники в витринах ювелирных магазинов остужали пыл влюбленного молодожена гораздо сильнее, чем февральские метели…  
  
И вот однажды, темным морозным вечером, он впервые увидел ее. Так же неожиданно, как и саму Куинни когда-то. И влюбился в нее так же окончательно и бесповоротно, как до этого – в Куинни. Ведь они были так похожи! Те же пышные вьющиеся волосы золотистого оттенка, та же точеная фигура, то же милое лицо с розовыми щечками…  
  
Она сидела на увитых цветами качелях, одетая в легкое белое платье, и держала в руках маленькую корзинку с какими-то фруктами теплого, янтарно-бежевого оттенка – персиками или абрикосами… Но Якобу показалось вдруг, что это никакие не фрукты, а пирожки – те самые, что они с Куинни с таким удовольствием пекли в их булочной. Причем пекли по-настоящему, из муки и прочих продуктов, как было привычно ему, а не с помощью магии, как виртуозно умела она.  

Да-да, он знал о том, что его Куинни принадлежит другому миру, в котором обычных людей вроде него называют не-магами. Знал вопреки всему – потому что никакие заклятья забвения не способны победить настоящую любовь. Он ведь в конце концов вспомнил всё, что с ним приключилось – в том числе и то, как они познакомились с Куинни… И сказал об этом самой Куинни, которая как раз тогда зашла к нему в булочную.

Она, как выяснилось позднее, заходила туда почти каждый день – посмотреть на него, порадоваться успехам его торговли… Но каждый раз во время такого визита ее сердце сжималось тоской оттого, что Якоб не узнавал ее. Фантастических тварей Саламандера он помнил, пусть и на бессознательном уровне, а ее, Куинни – нет. Ее для него больше не существовало. Куинни знала, что так и должно быть, что так будет лучше для всех, но ей все равно было очень больно… Похоже, она не входила в число тех самых «всех», которым должно было стать лучше оттого, что Якобу стерли память.    
  
В тот знаменательный день Куинни купила у него пять плетеных дрожжевых булочек. По форме они напоминали прихотливо изогнутых крылатых змей с глазами-изюминками. Окрестные детишки были просто в восторге от фирменных «дракончиков» Якоба! Но Куинни-то знала, что никакие это не дракончики, а оккамии... И вот как раз в тот день, передавая ей через прилавок кулек с булочками, Якоб внезапно вспомнил, кто такие оккамии и где они обитают. А также Ньюта Саламандера, который ему об этом рассказывал. Но главное, он вспомнил ту, которая стояла сейчас перед ним. И тут же сказал ей об этом – торопливо, сбиваясь, боясь потерять ее снова… И она отвечала ему так же торопливо, боясь потерять его. В тот день они, вновь обретя друг друга, решили никогда больше не расставаться.     

А сегодня ему вновь несказанно повезло: он нашел, наконец, достойный подарок для Куинни! Замирая от страха, что у него не хватит денег на это фарфоровое чудо, Якоб вошел в антикварную лавку и робко спросил у старика-продавца, сколько стоит статуэтка девушки – та, что выставлена в витрине. К его огромному удивлению, старик назвал вполне приемлемую для молодого булочника сумму.

Якоб не помнил, как добрался в тот вечер домой – пешком, в темноте, по мокрому снегу, с осторожностью неся под мышкой драгоценную покупку. Зато на всю жизнь запомнил сияющие восторгом глаза Куинни в тот момент, когда он вручал ей подарок…       


***

Их сын сберег «Девушку на качелях» как реликвию и со временем передал ее своей дочери. Внучка красавицы Куинни с благоговением относилась к «портрету бабушки» – статуэтка заняла почетное место в ее детской, а затем перекочевала в гостиную их квартирки над булочной, когда после смерти родителей молодая мисс Ковальски осталась единственной владелицей и продолжательницей семейного дела.  
  
Любовь к фамильному ремеслу трудолюбивая булочница в третьем поколении унаследовала в полной мере. Она сохраняла и приумножала семейные традиции, так что бизнес ее процветал. Чего, к сожалению, нельзя было сказать о ее личной жизни. Замуж мисс Ковальски так и не вышла.

Трудно сказать, отчего не нашлось охотников сделать ей предложение. Сама она считала, что главной причиной ее одиночества стала данная ей Всевышним фигура, напоминающая пышную булочку (впрочем, не всегда именно булочку – например, в своем любимом бежевом платье с кружевами мисс Ковальски больше напоминала торт со сливками). А может, дело было в том, что лицом наследница династии Ковальски пошла скорее в неуклюжего и простоватого Якоба, чем в красавицу Куинни. Так или иначе, но булочная стала для внучки Якоба всем – и работой, и хобби, и семьей…  
  
Год за годом мисс Ковальски бойко и неутомимо пекла пирожки, булочки, пирожные по отцовским рецептам, а также придумывала собственные кондитерские новинки, которые неизменно приходились по вкусу покупателям. Но подошел срок, когда возраст и состояние здоровья все настойчивее стали препятствовать ей в том, чтобы всецело отдаваться любимому ремеслу. И она стала постепенно свыкаться с мыслью о необходимости уйти на покой.

Незадолго до того как мисс Ковальски окончательно приняла решение продать семейное дело и переселиться в дом престарелых (она, которая провела всю жизнь в беседах с клиентами, терпеть не могла одиночества!), на ее горизонте, как по заказу, появилась молодая миссис Гриди из шестиэтажного дома напротив.

Миссис Гриди давно присматривалась со своего четвертого этажа к старомодной булочной через дорогу, знававшей лучшие времена. И, наконец, решила сторговать ее по сходной цене. Квартирка над булочной привлекала ее не меньше, чем сама пекарня с магазинчиком. Миссис Гриди уже устроила там в мечтах свой офис, а внизу, в булочной, мысленно разместила пекарей и продавцов на фоне модного интерьера. Она даже подумывала, не устроить ли при булочной мини-кафе.

Муж миссис Гриди одобрял ее планы. И, самое главное, был готов их финансировать.  
Впервые придя к мисс Ковальски, будущая покупательница ее заведения не сразу заметила на полке у окна «Девушку на качелях». Разговор шел серьезный, и миссис Гриди было совсем не до изучения интерьера, который она все равно планировала в дальнейшем переделать на свой вкус.

Не договорившись тогда с хозяйкой ни о чем и уже собираясь уходить, посетительница скользнула взглядом по полке у окна – и застыла как вкопанная. В следующие четверть часа она безуспешно пыталась уговорить мисс Ковальски продать ей статуэтку. И нехотя ушла, полная надежды довершить начатое – если не сейчас, так потом, после заключения сделки. А в том, что сделка состоится, она не сомневалась.

Однако даже после того, как ей удалось достигнуть договоренности с мисс Ковальски насчет продажи булочной, в вопросе продажи статуэтки она не смогла продвинуться ни на шаг. Когда мисс Ковальски стала распродавать свое имущество, надежды миссис Гриди вновь расцвели пышным цветом – но почти увяли, когда стало ясно, что «Девушку на качелях» капризная старуха увезет с собой. Оставался единственный шанс – выторговать статуэтку в день отъезда: а вдруг бывшая владелица булочной не откажется в последний момент избавиться от хрупкой и относительно громоздкой вещи?

…Лишь перед самым отъездом мисс Ковальски наконец запаковала ящик с наиболее ценными для нее предметами. Среди них была тетрадь рецептов, заполненная рукой самого Якоба. Эта тетрадь была очень дорога его внучке, и тем не менее мисс Ковальски была готова отдать ее миссис Гриди по первому требованию, причем совершенно бесплатно. Ведь как было бы хорошо, думала мисс Ковальски, если в булочной, основанной Якобом, даже спустя много лет после его смерти сохранялась бы неизменной полюбившаяся нескольким поколениям клиентов рецептура выпечки! Самой-то ей в доме престарелых эти рецепты будут уже ни к чему… Жаль будет, если наследство деда пропадет втуне.

Но миссис Гриди и в голову не пришло спросить о рецептах, в свое время исправно приносивших популярность и доход этой булочной. Ассортимент продукции должен быть модным и соответствовать интерьеру заведения – вот каково было ее мнение на сей счет. Зачем ей какие-то старые рецепты?      
  
Последний час, оставшийся до отъезда в дом престарелых, мисс Ковальски провела, отражая атаки миссис Гриди насчет продажи «Девушки на качелях». Печально сжав губы и почти не слушая свою собеседницу, бывшая владелица булочной изредка поглядывала в угол, на небольшую коробку, где вместе с заветной статуэткой и прочими дорогими ее сердцу вещами лежала потрепанная тетрадь, исписанная рукой Якоба…  
  
***  
Упорхнувшая из-под носа «Девушка на качелях» произвела настоящую революцию в сознании миссис Гриди и изменила ее жизнь. Мистер Гриди был шокирован кардинальным переворотом в планах супруги, узнав, что на месте купленной ими булочной она собирается открыть антикварный магазин.

Впрочем, деловое чутье (а может, везение) не подвело миссис Гриди. Не прошло и двух лет, как ее антикварная лавка окупила себя и начала приносить неплохой доход.  
  
Однажды, ясным осенним днем, на пороге этого магазинчика появилась женщина средних лет с коробкой в руках. Женщину звали Маргарет, и обладательницей этой коробки – а точнее, того, что в ней лежало – она стала только вчера.

Именно вчера она спросила у своей начальницы, как следует поступить с вещами их только что скончавшейся подопечной, документы о смерти которой они как раз оформляли. Начальница ответила, что у мисс Ковальски нет родных, так что ее вещи отдавать некому, а значит, можно выбросить.  
  
Прежде чем исполнить приказание руководства, Маргарет окинула взглядом содержимое шкафа в комнате покойной. Ничего интересного. Вот, например, тетрадь с какими-то записями… Она машинально взяла тетрадь, перелистала пожелтевшие страницы – и замерла. Надо же, какие интересные, необычные рецепты выпечки! Маргарет знала в этом толк. Она очень любила готовить, но почти не имела на это времени, по горло занятая работой в доме престарелых. Единственным утешением было то, что дочь унаследовала ее талант. В свои тринадцать Сью уже была неплохим кулинаром, на зависть многим взрослым. Маргарет без раздумий сунула тетрадь в сумку – для дочки. И огляделась по сторонам. Да, все остальное тут можно выбросить со спокойной душой.  
  
Погодите-ка, а где та, судя по всему, единственная дорогая вещь, что была у мисс Ковальски? Та статуэтка девушки на качелях, с корзинкой фруктов? Она же все время стояла на тумбочке рядом с кроватью!

После недолгих поисков Маргарет обнаружила искомую статуэтку в невзрачной коробке в шкафу. И удивилась: обычно мисс Ковальски любила смотреть на эту вещь (она говорила, что это дорогая память о семье), а тут упаковала ее, как перед отъездом. Что ж, тем лучше: удобнее будет нести. Говорят, такие безделушки недешево стоят. Неподалеку, через две улицы, как раз есть магазин, где продают и покупают подобные вещи.

Распаковывая на прилавке принесенную статуэтку, Маргарет подметила странное выражение на лице владелицы антикварного магазинчика. И приготовилась было в меру своих скромных сил поторговаться. Но ей не пришлось этого делать: сумма, озвученная хозяйкой магазина, вполне отвечала ожиданиям Маргарет и даже несколько превосходила их. Довольная Маргарет положила купюры в кошелек и вышла на улицу. А женщина за прилавком, все с тем же странным выражением лица, погладила статуэтку и взяла ее в руки, прижав к себе… Потом подошла к витрине и выбрала там для своего нового приобретения самое видное место.

Пару дней спустя по этой улице неторопливо прогуливались парень и девушка, в которых без труда можно было угадать влюбленных. Листопад кружил их в своем пестром вихре. Проходя мимо витрины антикварного магазина, они замедлили шаг и остановились, разглядывая там что-то и оживленно это обсуждая. Потом зашли внутрь, а когда вышли, девушка прижимала к груди коробку и улыбалась. Розовые щечки сияли, пышные золотистые волосы развевались на осеннем ветру. Парень обнял ее за плечи, и они двинулись дальше сквозь листопад.  
  
2017


End file.
